


Best of Stupid Ideas

by AdriTriesToWrite



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mozalieri - Freeform, Some Cuddling, Some kissing, also Da Ponte and Stephanie are a thing, drunk Salieri, just really fluffy, or at least he really tries to, really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriTriesToWrite/pseuds/AdriTriesToWrite
Summary: At first, he thought it was the worst idea on the planet. But at the end, it was what made him find his sun. Salieri gets dragged to a masquerade by his colleagues and random occurances ensue.





	Best of Stupid Ideas

This was simply a stupid idea, Salieri thought as he stood leaned against a wall with a half empty wine glass in his hand. Once again, he let his colleague Stephanie and his librettist Da Ponte drag him off somewhere that he originally didn’t plan to go and as soon as he got through the doors with them, the two immediately left him to his own devices. He didn’t know if it wasn’t that obvious to everybody else, but to him it was more than clear that the two were dating and were too shy to arrive to balls as a couple, so they always dragged him in with them, so that they would look like a group of friends to the staff.

  
And normally, Gottlieb and Lorenzo would choose normal balls and parties, but this time, they decided to go to a masquerade and of course they forced Antonio to pick a costume at the nearest shop they could find. Compared to Gottlieb’s parrot mask and cape with colourful feathers and Lorenzo’s deer mask complete with a pair of antlers was Antonio’s costume not that extravagant, but to him, he felt overdressed. Unlike his two crazy friends, he picked a rather standard black mask, but he was forced by the two to trade out his usual clothes for a long leather coat with a matching vest and a brooch with a skull as it’s centrepiece. He was meant to be dressed as a “God of Death” according to Gottlieb and Lorenzo, but he felt much more like the God of Boredom.

  
However, one thing that he didn’t mind as much at this masquerade was all the free alcohol. Normally, Antonio would only drink tea or water and tried to avoid alcoholic drinks of any kind at all costs, but here, where no one knew him thanks to his mask, he could drink as much as he wanted to. Now on his third glass of wine, he was already starting to sway a little and made up his mind to get stone cold drunk for at least once in his life.

  
☆☆☆☆☆

  
Meanwhile, although Antonio had no clue about it, Gottlieb and Lorenzo decided beforehand that they should try to set up their friend with somebody from the crowd. They did see Antonio at each of the balls that they dragged him off to sulking somewhere in a corner and wanted him to at least once have some fun. And a masquerade ball notorious for it’s free booze of every kind was a perfect setting. Now, they just had to pick someone.

  
Gottlieb quickly caught sight of one of the most extravagant guests at this ball, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. He only met the young composer once in Salzburg, but the young man seemed like a cheerful fellow. Cheerful enough to give music to Gottlieb’s new libretto and to maybe make a smile finally appear on Antonio’s face.

  
“Hey, Mozart, nice seeing you here in Vienna! Have you finally come to show the Viennese public the beginnings of the opera I sent you a libretto for a few months ago?” Gottlieb exclaimed. The blonde prodigy threw one of his signature smiles his way.

  
“Stephanie, dear friend, nice seeing you as well after such a long time! I finally got here because I decided that I had enough of that stuck up Colloredo’s tyranny and I ran away. And I have the first few arias from your Abduction from the Seraglio with me. I am supposed to be showing them to some twit named Rosenberg tomorrow morning.” Wolfgang hoisted his legs up onto the armrest of the couch he was lounging on. “Watch out, Vienna, I’ve come to gamble with fate!” He exclaimed, raising his almost empty champagne flute.

  
“Well, I am not exactly the gambling type, but could you please do me a favor tonight?” Gottlieb asked carefully.

  
“Sure, what ever it is.” Wolfgang slowly stood up, dusting off his pants.

  
“Do you see that man right there, in the corner?” Gottlieb asked and pointed to Antonio, who was by this time trying to down his fifth glass of wine.

  
“The one all in black?” Wolfgang asked, taking Salieri’s far away figure up and down.

  
“Exactly that one. Could you maybe cheer him up for us? He’s been sulking the entire day and I think that the company of someone as joyous as you would definitely brighten his mood.”

  
“Leave it to me guys. You can count on me that as soon as you meet him tomorrow, he will be a changed man.” Wolfgang downed the rest of his leftover champagne, carefully put his elaborate mask back on and cheerfully marched his way towards Salieri.

  
☆☆☆☆☆

  
Salieri just finished his fifth glass of wine, when Wolfgang approached him. Now, Salieri thought that he really must have hit the rock bottom of his drunkenness, since the man that now stood in front of him simply couldn’t exist anywhere other than his alcohol-induced hallucinations. In front of him stood a young man dressed in a silvery blue jacket and pants and a pink vest. Atop his head was perched a mask in the shape of a unicorn head, complete with a glittery golden horn and a long lace veil instead of a mane. Underneath the outlandish mask, he could see a few strands of blonde hair and a pair of extraordinarily beautiful brown eyes covered in shimmery gold makeup.

  
“Pleased to meet you.” The stranger greeted him, bowing so low, that his mask almost fell off. Just as he straightened up, the orchestra started to play a new song. “May I have this dance, please?”

  
Antonio only managed to weakly nod before the sparkly stranger took him by the hand and led him away to the dance floor. The Italian composer was at first scared of the glances that might come their way, but he spotted the couple that dragged him into this mess also preparing to dance so he decided, that even though he wasn’t much of a dancer, he was drunk and he had no clue whatsoever who the man who was currently dragging him was, that he would make the most of this.

  
After a few seconds of the two trying to figure out where to put their hands, they finally figured out a position and started to sway to the rhythm of the music. Their dance got progressively faster and faster and with the final beat, Antonio found the stranger dressed as a unicorn in his arms a few centimeters above the ground. Both of them were slightly panting and Antonio was profoundly blushing. If from the dancing, from the situation or from the alcohol, he didn’t know.

  
The two slowly made their way back to the little corner where Antonio previously sulked. They talked about everything and nothing and as the handsome stranger talked, Antonio couldn’t keep his eyes off of his lips.

  
“May I kiss you?” Antonio blurted out, interrupting the other’s speech. Just as the words left his mouth, Antonio immediately wanted to slap himself. What was wrong with him? Did the booze really get into his head that much?

  
“Sure, why not?” Wolfgang smiled and lifted up his mask so that Antonio would have an easier access to his mouth. Well, Salieri said to himself, that was easy. Slowly and carefully, Antonio leaned down and pressed his lips against Wolfgang’s.

  
For some reason, that kiss tasted like strawberries, champagne and something sweet and sugary. It tasted like something, that Antonio would guiltily enjoy in the middle of the night. It simply felt right.

  
“Well, that was something.” Wolfgang commented as they separated. “Mind if we take this somewhere else? This ball is starting to get a bit boring.”

  
☆☆☆☆☆

  
Antonio woke up with the warm morning sun tickling his cheek and forcing him from sleeping for a few more minutes. He slowly opened his eyes. Just as every morning, he saw the same wallpaper, the same carpet, the same bed. Except he had a feeling that something was different and he had a terribly pounding headache this particular morning. It must be all the alcohol, he thought. He didn’t even remember how many glasses of what he had yesterday. He just remembered being dragged to a masquerade by those idiots Gottlieb and Lorenzo and drinking some wine. The rest was a blur. But amongst the blurriness stood a figure. A figure that shined and had a unicorn headdress.

  
In that moment Antonio suddenly realized two things that were not as usual. First, he was laying naked in his own bed. And second, there was a hand perched on his thigh. Afraid of who that hand belonged to, he slowly turned his head.

  
On the other half on the bed was peacefully sleeping the stranger from yesterday. His blonde hair looked like a soft halo, his eyes were closed and a soft smile rested on his lips. In that moment, he looked almost like an angel to Antonio. An angel with a bedhead and smeared golden glitter all over his face. Antonio tried to shift his weight into a more comfortable position so as not to wake his guest, but as soon as he moved, Wolfgang awoke, opening his big childlike eyes and giving Salieri a soft and genuine smile.

  
“Good morning, Mr. Grumpy Face.” Wolfgang muttered, yawning softly. “Did you rest well?”

  
Antonio once again felt his cheeks go warm. He must have been as red as a tomato with how much he blushed. “Good morning.” He finally managed to get a curt response out of his mouth. “Did- Did we…?” Antonio was so embarrassed over the situation that he found himself in at this moment that he didn’t even dare speak out loud what went through his head ever since he found himself naked in bed with this gorgeous stranger next to him. “What even happened last night?’

  
“Well, after I suggested that we move somewhere away from the party, you immediately suggested we go to your place.” Wolfgang started retelling the events of yesterday. “You were pretty drunk, you know. And as soon as we got here, you wanted to play the piano, so we did that for about an hour and then, you just decided that you would want to sleep naked. And you insisted that I sleep next to you and wouldn’t shut up about it until I actually got to bed with you. And to answer your question: no we didn’t do what you think we did. We kinda just cuddled and made out every five minutes or so.” At that sentence, Antonio didn’t know if he should be glad or mad at himself.

  
“Look, I’m sorry that I dragged you into this mess.” Antonio profoundly apologized.

  
“No, wait, you don’t have to apologize.” Wolfgang stopped him. “It was actually kind of really nice.” And then, he did something unexpected. He gently placed his hands on Antonio’s cheeks and gave him a kiss.

  
“You know,” Antonio said after they ended the long kiss “I never actually asked what your name is.”

  
Wolfgang burst into a fit of high-pitched giggles. “Well, you certainly didn’t.” The young Austrian managed to get out in between laughter. “Let’s fix that issue then. My name is Wolfgang.”

  
“My name is Antonio.” Salieri said as he smiled down at the beaming creature tangled in his bedsheets. Wolfgang was a perfect name for him and now that he had a name connected to the face, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

  
“Mind if I wash up and get dressed?” Wolfgang interrupted Antonio’s daydreaming. “I have some business to take care of today and I wouldn’t want anybody to be mad at me.”  
Antonio only reluctantly and after a peck on the lips let Wolfgang climb out of the bed and pointed him in the direction of his washroom. As he heard Wolfgang washing up, he dressed himself quickly and tied back his hair in front of the mirror, checking if he was presentable. He had slight dark circles under his eyes from yesterday’s leftover eyeliner, but after a few splashes in the face, it was almost completely gone.

  
Soon, Wolfgang emerged from the bathroom only dressed in a white shirt and undergarments. “Sorry to ask, but could I maybe borrow something from your closet to wear? My clothes from yesterday are so creased, that I couldn’t possibly go out onto the street in them.” Wolfgang muttered and apologetically gazed at Salieri with those giant brown puppy eyes. “I will come back in the evening to return them.” He added with a coy smile.

  
“Sure, if something will fit you.” Antonio smiled and started digging together with Wolfgang through his wardrobe. It was soon clear that Wolfgang would leave dressed less colourfully than he arrived, since all the overcoats and pants Salieri owned were either black or dark grey. Finally, Wolfgang dug up a black jacket with small silver dots all over it, which Antonio got as a joke gift from Gottlieb a year back and hasn’t worn it ever since. “This is the one!” Wolfgang exclaimed, quickly digging up a dark grey vest and a random pair of pants and he excitedly rushed back into the bathroom.

  
Just as he finished putting away all the other clothes, Wolfgang threw open the door. The coat was a bit longer on him than it was supposed to be and the pants he borrowed were rolled up at his knee, but other than that, he looked really good. At this moment, Antonio was convinced that Wolfgang would look good in pretty much anything.

  
After a bit more conversing at the piano came time for Wolfgang to leave. “Gonna miss you during the day, but I’ll surely come back in the evening.” Wolfgang said before the two shared one more kiss. Just as the door to Antonio’s flat was about to shut closed behind him, Wolfgang uttered “You know, you look way more handsome without that mask from yesterday.”

  
☆☆☆☆☆

  
Salieri pined for a while for not seeing Wolfgang until evening, but he too had obligations to fulfill. Stephanie apparently finally found someone to compose that little opera of his and he was excited beyond belief for him and Rosenberg to hear the first few arias. Rosenberg kept on muttering something about being bored and about the composer being an insufferable brat, but all Salieri could think of was Wolfgang. What was the glittery creature doing right now, he wondered.

  
“Salieri, I bet that you will love Mozart.” Gottlieb smiled slyly at him. At that moment in the hallway, Salieri didn’t catch Stephanie’s implication, but as soon as they entered the practice room, as soon as he spotted a head of messy blonde hair, as soon as he saw his clothes on that little man’s form, as soon as those brown eyes bore into his, he knew that he surely will. And that he already did.


End file.
